MI High when love blooms
by Zoelook-a-like
Summary: Zoe and Dan have just admitted their love for eachother and everything seems perfect, until Dan's parents are kidnappped. But what will they discover as they dig deeper into the mistery and what price will they pay to get them back. Aneisha and Tom have always been close but will their friendship turn into more when lives are sacrificed for the ones they love.
1. After episode 13 The Final End Game

**Chapter 1: After episode 13, The Final End Game **

Zoe and Dan stood together looking at the rubble the explosion had left behind; the others had walked off to account for any casualties or injuries that might have taken place.

"Thanks Dan" Zoe smiled trying not to catch his gaze because she knew that if she did she would turn bright red.

Dan smiled at her shyness "Zoe" He said "I think I might, well umm I know that I" He paused not sure whether to continue.

"You what?" Zoe asked looking deep into his eyes.

Dan closed his eyes for a moment he had never trusted anyone enough to really like them before. "Zoe, I like you, a lot" he said shyly. "I know it's probably stupid because you don't like me like that but…" He trailed off and stared at the ground.

By this point Zoe was so happy she couldn't believe it Dan felt the same way about her. Not sure of what to do next she lifted his chin so they were eye to eye. She then tilted her head slightly and kissed Dan right on the lips. At first it took Dan by surprise but he soon warmed into it putting his hands around her waist, she then put hers around his neck.

"Dan" Zoe said once she had drew back from the kiss "I like you too" She laughed.

Dan smiled at Zoe feeling so happy to have her in his arms.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"I don't know I guess we tell people, but only if that's what you want" Dan replied.

Zoe smiled back "Of course" she exclaimed "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment"

"Trust me, I know" Dan said before swinging his girlfriend into a hug.

Dan kissed Zoe's lips trying to ignore the sparks that flew when they touched and for that one moment everything was perfect.

Suddenly Dan's pencil flashed, Zoe pulled her lips away but Dan's lips followed hers.

"Stop it Dan" She laughed with Dan's lips still attached to hers "That could be important"

"Who cares" Dan breathed in between kissing her. "This is important"

Zoe didn't argue she just wrapped her arms tighter around Dan's neck.

"Wow" A voice said from behind them.

Dan and Zoe instantly turned around to see who it was. Aneisha stood with her mouth dropped open.

"Well umm Frank says we are leaving now" She managed to say "He wants you two back at the van" She added before walking off shocked.

Dan gave Zoe one final kiss then he grabbed her hand and they ran off in the direction that the van was parked.

When they arrived they were greeted with clapping by Tom and Aneisha.

"Nice of you to join us Romeo and Juliet" Aneisha laughed before hopping back into her seat.

Zoe and Dan smiled at each other and joined Tom, Aneisha and Frank in the van.

Frank sat in the front with the driver and the four spies sat in the back happy to be safe again. It was a long trip home and Zoe ended up falling asleep on Dan's shoulder.

Finally they arrived back at HQ, Frank opened the van door to reveal Aneisha asleep against the arm rest of the chair. Zoe was asleep with her head rested on Dan's shoulder and Dan had fallen asleep with his head against Zoe's.

"Ok team we're back" Frank said trying to wake them up.

Aneisha opened her eyes "OK" she yawned.

"Dan" Aneisha said shaking the arm that Zoe wasn't resting on.

Dan's eyes slowly opened, he looked down and smiled when he saw Zoe asleep on his shoulder.

"Dan can you wake Zoe while Aneisha and I make sure the school is empty?" Frank asked.

"Yeah sure" Dan replied before Frank and Aneisha raced off into the school.

"Zoe" He said softly "Wake up"

Zoe made a small groan. Dan kissed her softly on the head and moved her fringe out of her eyes "Come on Frank wants us inside now" he said running his fingers through her hair. Zoe's eyes fluttered open, she smiled when she seen Dan.

"Sorry" She said thinking that the kiss was just a dream.

Dan pulled her into a hug "Let's go, the others will be wondering where we are" He said jumping out of the van. He held out his hand to help Zoe down, she took it gratefully. As she went to jump down Dan hugged her lifting her feet off the ground. He swung her around before he gently placed her on the cement outside the gate.

"Let's go before we get into trouble" Zoe laughed.

your document here...


	2. I Love you, OK?

Paste your document

**Chapter 2: I Love you, Ok?**

Back in HQ Frank announced that the teenagers could stay with Zoe if their parents agreed.

"I want you all to go home and ask your parents if you can stay and then pack a few things" Franks said "Meet us back here in one hour if you can"

The three spies ran off to collect supplies from their houses.

"Thanks Frank" Zoe smiled

"No problem Zoe" Frank said "we were worried sick about you, I'm just glad Dan was there" he added smiling back.

He really is amazing Zoe thought to herself, before heading into the other room. Frank had let her stay in the MI 9 underground base instead of going through the trouble of a foster home. The base had many rooms that went unnoticed by the other teenage spies.

Zoe walked into her room and lay on her bed looking at the ceiling, recalling the good and bad events of that day, not being able to decide how she felt. Zoe was interrupted by a small knock on the door, she opened it to find Dan standing outside with a bag in his right hand.

"Come in" Zoe said moving aside.

Dan followed Zoe into her room and sat down beside her on the bed.

"So I was just thinking whether to call this a good day or not" Zoe said

"Well let's see" Dan said "We stopped an aging reactor from aging the world; you were kidnapped by some crazy scientist who turned out to be your creator…" Dan trailed off noticing the painful look in her eyes.

"Hey what's up Zo?" Dan asked in a concerned tone.

"It's just" Zoe paused "He is my creator, how could you like me I'm a clone of the most evil man to have ever lived?" She said collapsing on the floor in tears.

Dan sat behind her on the floor and pulled her back into his lap so he could hug her tightly.

"Zoe" He said welling up "You are the most amazing, beautiful girl I have ever met. Don't say that about yourself" tears ran down his face.

"Why it's true" Zoe sobbed "I'm the enemy"

"NO!" Dan yelled "It's not true Zoe I Love you ok?" Even more tears ran down his face "Please Zoe you aren't, don't say that please I love you"

Zoe stopped fighting him and turned to hug him back. The pair sat on the floor in each other's arms silent with tears in their eyes. Zoe buried her face into Dan's chest.

"I love you too" Zoe said quietly

It was a long while before either of them said anything.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Zoe said trying her best not to sound like she had been crying.

Frank entered noticing the tears in Zoe's eyes.

"You two ok?" He asked.

"Yeah we are now" Zoe answered

"Ok" frank said a bit unsure "Well Tom and Aneisha send their apologies they are unable to make it tonight."

"That's ok" Zoe said "Thanks Frank"

"Ok you two behave I'm going home now ok?" Frank said. "If you need anything just call"

"Hot date with Stella I assume" Dan said with a laugh.

"Shut up you two" Frank said in a playful tone.

"Night Frank" Dan and Zoe said as Frank walked off.

When the door closed and they were sure Frank had gone Zoe lay down on her bed still feeling a bit upset. Dan sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Zo can I tell you something that I haven't told anyone" Dan asked.

"Yeah sure" Zoe said looking very interested.

"Ummm well the truth is my parents umm" He paused and held Zoe's hand "My mum and dad disappeared yesterday no one knows where, but they left a note saying that they love me and that I need to ask Frank if he can find me another home" a tear rolled down his cheek "I don't know what to do Zo"

Zoe felt so much sympathy for Dan, tears welled in her eyes. "We'll tell him in the morning ok, Frank will know what to do." She said trying to sound positive.

"Ok" Dan said "Why are you crying Zo?" he asked

"I just hate seeing you hurt" Zoe said hugging Dan.

"I can't spend another night in that house" Dan said "There are too many memories and I'm scared who ever took my parents will be back"

"Stay with me" Zoe said "I can't spend another night alone down here I've had nightmares for months, there is another room across the hall"

"Ok I'd love to wake up across from you every day" Dan said trying to smile.

"Dan" Zoe said shyly "I know this sounds weird but could you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Zoe asked feeling awkward.

"Yeah sure" Dan said yawning. "Hey what time is it anyway?"

"Umm 1:20 am" Zoe said "We better try to sleep"

The two Teen spies got ready for bed. Dan lifted off his shirt to change into his pajamas. Zoe turned her back to give him some privacy. Next thing she felt was two arms hug her from behind, she laughed when she saw Dan hugging her without his shirt on.

"I was just taking off my shirt Zo you don't have to look away" He smiled.

Zoe could feel his tensed muscles against her body. She turned to wrap her arms around him, she didn't know why but she was shocked to see how much muscle he had. Zoe had always thought of Dan as being strong but she never thought he would look quite so masculine.

Dan smiled at Zoe then tucked her hair behind her ear. Zoe placed her arms around Dan's waist and pulled him closer to her.

"Do you think we can make it through all this" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I know you will" Dan said "You're a strong beautiful girl Zoe"

"I don't know about that but thanks" Zoe said "Dan I'm so sorry about your parents"

"I don't know what to do" Dan sobbed "What if we don't find them"

"You can't think like that" Zoe replied.

Dan pulled away from Zoe wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Come on we better get to bed" He said trying to sound tough.

Zoe and Dan finished getting dressed and lied down on Zoe's bed. Zoe knew that Dan wasn't as tough as he acted but lying next to Dan made her feel safe. A few minutes of silence passed before Dan reached over and held Zoe's hand, he pulled it over towards him and lightly kissed it.

"I love you Zoe" He said "You know that right?"

"I Know" Zoe said smiling to herself "I love you too"

Dan moved closer to Zoe and hugged her from behind, Zoe held his hand tightly. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

here...


	3. The nightmare

**Chapter 3: The nightmare.**

Zoe woke up early hours of the morning to find Dan gone. "Dan" Zoe called feeling scared. "Where are you?"

There was no answer, Zoe jumped out of bed and started to rummage around for a torch.

"Dan come on this isn't funny, you're really scaring me." She said feeling worried.

Zoe walked out of her room and into the main base area to find Dan laying on the ground with the Crime minister standing over him.

"NO Dan!" Zoe screamed "Please I'll do anything just don't hurt him"

"V95 you're too late" The Crime minister laughed "He's dead"

"NO" Zoe yelled "Please Dan don't leave me I love you please"

"Zoe" Dan said wiping the tears from her eyes "Its ok it was just a dream"

Zoe sat upright still crying and scared from the dream.

"Zoe I'd never leave you" Dan said referring to what she had said in her sleep.

Zoe wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, she could hear his heartbeat.

"It was horrible" Zoe sobbed "She killed you"

"Zoe look I'm fine, it was just a nightmare" Dan said kissing her head.

Zoe sighed in relief but was still too scared to let go of Dan.

"Please don't ever leave me alone" She whispered. "You're all I have"

Dan lay back down on the bed holding Zoe to his chest.

"Zoe your all I have and all I could ever want" Dan said taking a deep breath through his nose, he could smell Zoe and that made everything feel ok.

The two were pressed tightly up against each other. Zoe put her head against Dan's chest, the sound of his heart beating made the world feel safe.

"I love you" Dan whispered knowing Zoe was asleep; he kissed her softly on the head before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Zoe woke to a soft kiss on the lips, she kissed Dan back before opening her eyes.

"Morning beautiful" Dan said stroking her cheek, he ran his hand down her face and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Morning" Zoe giggled "I could get used to waking up to this" She added putting her arms around Dan's neck.

Dan kissed her "So could I" he said as he lovingly looked into her eyes.

"I love you" Zoe said. It was still hard for her to say those words because she had never felt like that for anyone except Dan.

"I love you too Zoe" Dan said kissing her nose "And I always will"

Zoe smiled at this, hoping they could freeze this moment. She closed her eyes and felt Dan's breath on her face, he was leaning over her and their noses were touching. When she opened her eyes she saw Dan's beautiful blue eyes focused completely on her.

"How did this happen" Zoe asked

"How did what happen" Dan replied not moving from his position.

"How did a girl like me get an amazing guy like you" She said running her hand down Dan's face and resting it on his chest.

"Zoe you are the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful girl I know and will ever know, your all I want and you are my everything" Dan said running his finger through her hair "You are the only thing that gets me through the day, the only person who can make me smile and the only thing on my mind every second of everyday"

Zoe smiled slightly then I tear rolled down her cheek. Dan wiped it away gently.

"That's the most beautiful thing that any one's ever said to me" She smiled "The only good dreams I've ever had have been about you"

"I am the luckiest person in the world, I have you" Dan said kissing Zoe's lips.

"Can we just stay here all day" Zoe asked running Dan's hair between her fingers.

"I wish we could" Dan said flopping on the bed beside her.


	4. Promis me this

**Chapter 4: Promise me this.**

Zoe looked at the ceiling and wondered if Dan was being strong about his parent's disappearance because he didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Dan" she said grabbing his hand and holding it to her chest.

"Yeah Zo what's wrong?" He asked pulling her a bit closer.

"You know you can cry if you want" Zoe said unsure as to how he would react.

"Yeah I know" Dan said with a slight smile.

Zoe leaned over Dan so they were eye to eye "You have to promise me something" She said looking more serious.

"I'll do anything for you" Dan said stroking her cheek.

"If KORPS ever get me" Zoe said before getting cut off.

"I won't let that happen" Dan interrupted.

"Dan listen" She said still looking serious. "I want you to remember me like I am now in this very moment, can you do that?"

"I'll remember this moment for my whole life" he said "But they can't take you away from me"

"But if anything ever happens to me I have something for you" Zoe said holding Dan's hand tightly.

"What is it" Dan said looking into her eyes.

"It's just a note there is one for Tom and Aneisha too" She added "They are in my top draw over there" She said gesturing to her dresser. "But you can only read it if something happens to me"

Dan smiled "Ok" He said hugging Zoe tightly to his chest.

Zoe lay on his chest listening to his heart "Lets never move" she said.

Dan lent down and kissed her on the lips, the pair lay together Zoe leaning on Dan's chest kissing without stopping.

"Zoe are you awake" Frank called from outside her door.

Zoe immediately sat up and moved to the edge of her bed Dan did the same.

"Yeah come in Frank" She said trying to act normal.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Frank asked.

"Um yeah not too bad" Dan said.

"Ok" Zoe said looking at Dan.

Dan gave her an unsure look as if to say I'm not sure if I should tell him about my parents.

"Um Frank" Dan said a bit hesitant.

Zoe shuffled over to sit beside him; she smiled at him and held his hand tightly.

"I need to talk to you, it's important" He said looking upset.

"Ok" Frank said a bit concerned "How about you and Zoe get dressed and come to talk to me in HQ main office"

"Sure thanks Frank" Dan replied.

**I'm sorry bout the short chapter but I will update another really really soon. I'd love to Thank all of you for the reviews and for just reading this. You have made my day and I'd love you hear from everyone so please reveiw. Thanks again xxxxxxxxxx Ash **


	5. I'll stand by you

**Chapter 5: I'll stand by you.**

Zoe hugged Dan as soon as Frank had left the room "You can do this" She whispered.

"Can you come with me" Dan asked biting his lip

"Of course" She said pecking him on the lips "We better get dressed"

Zoe went to turn her back to Dan before he grabbed her hand to stop her. He took his shirt off, a smile spread across his face as he grabbed Zoe's waist. Zoe smiled back at him and lifted off her shirt to reveal her slim, pale skinned body. Zoe put her arms around Dan's neck and he put his hands on her bare waist, they kissed each other for what felt like hours. Zoe drew back for a moment her nose touching his, their eyes locked, completely focused one another.

"Come on Frank will be wondering where we are" Zoe said not wanting to pull away.

"Yeah" Dan said pressing Zoe up against the muscles on his chest.

Zoe kissed his cheek before unwrapping her arms and putting on a fresh shirt, Dan did the same.

When both teenagers were dressed Dan held Zoe's hand as they walked out to talk to Frank. They sat side by side as Dan tried to speak.

"Frank my…" He tried to continue but words wouldn't come out of his mouth "Umm m-my p-parents disappeared the other day" Dan stuttered choking back tears.

Frank looked at him shocked as Dan handed him the note that his parents had left for him before they disappeared. Frank unfolded the note and read it to himself.

"Dan I'm so sorry" Frank said putting a hand on Dan's shoulder.

Dan stared at the ground and didn't respond for quite some time.

"Can you find them?" Dan asked quietly.

"I'll alert Stella and we'll see what we can do" frank said trying to look positive

A tear rolled down Dan's face

"Please Frank they're my parents" Dan sobbed.

"Ok we will try our best I promise" Frank said sympathetically.

Frank walked off to call Stella and inform her of Dan's parent's disappearance.

Dan sat on the chair looking at the ground trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Dan" Zoe whispered "Let's go back to my room"

Dan looked up and forced a smile "Ok" He said quietly.

Dan followed Zoe back to her room as soon as they were inside and the door was shut Zoe gave Dan a massive hug holding him close to her chest. Dan wrapped his arms around her, he felt safe, tears ran down his face and he began to shake. Zoe held him tighter as tears fell from her eyes. The two stood crying for a while before Dan pulled Zoe onto the bed, he lied back still holding her to his chest.

"It's going to be ok" Zoe said after a long period of silence. "Frank will find them"

Dan looked down at Zoe "Yeah but where are they and why did they leave me?" Dan asked tears still in his eyes.

"They loved you Dan they wouldn't leave unless they really had to" Zoe said sitting up so she could look into his eyes.

"I know" Dan whispered "And I know they would have loved you too"

Zoe wiped the tears from his eyes "You really think so?" Zoe asked tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah" Dan said slightly smiling "I really wish I could have taken you home to meet them"

"Don't beat yourself up" Zoe said stroking Dan's cheek "I'm going to meet your parents, we will find them, I know we will"

Dan didn't respond, tears flooded from his eyes. Zoe lifted her head to see the pain in Dan's eyes, her heart ached. Dan rolled on his side to face her; he then moved his face closer to hers. Zoe shuffled over closer to him, she tried to smile but couldn't quite force one out after seeing Dan's pale, tear stained face.

"Hey I have an idea" She said breaking the silence.

"What?" Dan said with a small sniffle.

"You want to get out of here" She said still hurting inside.

"Yeah sure" Dan said drying his eyes "Where do you want to go?"

**Said I'd update it soon haha. I felt really bad for posting a chapter with only a bit over 400 words so this one is longer. Thanks for reading! Please review xxxxx Ash.**


	6. My ray of sunshine

**Chapter6: My ray of sunshine.**

Dan and Zoe walked along the beach with their hands intertwined. Dan glanced over at Zoe's face it was so beautiful and pale, the wind whipped through her hair. She looked gorgeous, like nothing he had ever seen before. All the other girls Dan knew were alike but Zoe was different she was smart, beautiful, funny, tough, delicate and her innocence was very attractive. The thought that losing her to KORPS was even a possibility made him shudder.

Zoe looked over at Dan, his hair was perfect even though it was blown it all over the place, his deep blue eyes were still tearstained but it was barely noticeable anymore. The thought of him being in pain made her heart ache, she would give anything to make him happy. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her in close, she looked up and smiled when she seen Dan looking a bit happier.

When they saw a couple of large flat rocks on the sand Dan led Zoe towards them, they both sat down side by side on the largest rock. A ray of sun shone through the clouds and the sky began to clear. Dan tucked Zoe's hair behind her ear; she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Daniel Morgan" Zoe said taking his hands.

"Yes Zoe London" Dan said with a smile.

"I love you" She said a massive smile was plastered on her face.

"I love you too" Dan said looking deep into her eyes.

He leaned his head to one side, Zoe leaned her head to the other. They kissed a bit harder than usual, he held her body up against his and she put her hand on his neck pulling him closer to her. Zoe giggled as Dan picked her up in his arms. The waves crashed on the shore and the wind blew their hair in all directions but they didn't notice anything but each other.

The sun was now setting; beautiful pink wispy clouds surrounded the sun that seemed to rest on the ocean.

"It's so beautiful" Zoe said looking out over the ocean.

Dan didn't seem to notice he didn't take his eyes off Zoe "You're so beautiful" He said smiling. Zoe and Dan kissed while standing on the large rock, the sunset was the perfect backdrop.

"The tides coming in" Dan said looking disappointed.

"Yeah" Zoe said looking around her at the water "We better get back"

Dan jumped down from the rock; Zoe went to jump down after him. She found herself being lifted into Dan's arms she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the rock and placed her down gently on the sand.

"I don't want to go back" Dan said "I wish we could just stay here forever"

"Yeah" Zoe said putting her arm around him "But I'm happy as long as I'm with you"

It was dark when Zoe and Dan reached base.

"Oh thanks goodness you two are back" Frank said relieved "I have news on your parents Dan, you better sit down"


	7. Secrets out

**I'M sorry havn't updated in a bit, I feel bad.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, Im so lucky to have such amazing readers. Love you all (Kisses) xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anyway Enjoy lovelys and please review! **

**Chapter 7: Secrets out.**

Zoe paced back and forth in her room, Frank insisted on having a quiet word with Dan. She couldn't help but wonder if Dan was ok, she wanted to be there to hold him tightly and wipe away his tears but instead she was stuck in her room pacing frantically.

In the HQ office Dan sat beside Frank, an uneasy silence hung in the air. Stella walked in and sat down on the other side of Dan; she gave Frank a look that signaled for him to start explaining.

"Dan we have to tell you something about your parents, your real parents" Frank said uneasily.

Dan stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Dan" Stella said unsure how to explain "Your mum and dad were killed by KORPS when you were very young"

Dan's eyes widened in horror "What, how?" He asked "My mum kissed me on the head Monday morning before I went to school and Dad stayed up all night last Tuesday with me, just talking, you must have made a mistake" He said tears flooding his eyes.

"Dan" Frank said in a sympathetic tone "Those people were your foster parents; MI 9 placed you in their care to protect you"

"NO!" Dan yelled "That can't be true, please tell me it's not true"

Dan placed his head in his hands feeling hurt and confused.

"I'm so sorry Dan" Stella said "We are doing everything we can to find you foster parents"

Dan didn't respond.

"We'll leave you alone" frank said placing a hand on Dan's shoulder "If there is anything else we can do just say"

Dan nodded as Frank and Stella disappeared into the other room.

Zoe heard the door close and assumed that they had finished talking, she ran out into the main office to find Dan with his head in his hands.

"Dan" She whispered "What happened did they find your parents?"

Dan raised his head slightly so he could just see her face.

"Well no…" He whispered trailing off; not really believing anything Frank had just told him.

Zoe gave him a hug from behind resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Is there any new at all?" Zoe asked hopefully.

Tears ran down Dan's cheeks and Zoe knew that the answer wasn't going to be good.

"We don't have to talk about it" She said hugging him tighter.

"It's ok Zo I want to tell you" Dan said.

Zoe gave him a slight smile as she sat down beside him.

"Ok" She said softly "Only if you're sure though"

Dan nodded "I am" he reassured her. He leaned over and held Zoe's hand.

"Umm my parents died when I was very young" Dan said trying to say it before thinking too much.

Zoe looked at him in disbelief "But your parents disappeared the other day…" She trailed off "that's not possible"

"They were my umm f-foster parents" Dan shuddered at the word foster, it wasn't natural to think that the people he called mum and dad were not his birth parents "Frank just told me"

Zoe lent over the chair and hugged Dan as best she could, considering the position they were both in. Dan's body started to shake as he hugged Zoe, she could feel him become weaker. He pulled her onto his lap to hold her closer.

Seeing the terrible pain that Dan was in Zoe began to cry "I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

Dan held her even closer and buried his face into her neck "Don't be" He said in a muffled voice "It's not your fault"

Zoe's eyes were welling with tears "Is there anything I can do?" she asked running her hand through Dan's soft hair.

There was a short silence between the two; Zoe took this silence as a sign to stop talking because she didn't want to make Dan feel worse. Dan's head lifted so his eyes were level to hers.

"There is one thing" He said wiping a tear that was rolling down Zoe's cheek.

"I'd do anything for you" Zoe said

"Don't cry for me" Dan said wiping more tears from her eyes "When you cry it makes my heart ache"

"I can't do that seeing you in pain kills me" Zoe said tears still running down her cheeks.

"Please I hate seeing you hurt" Dan begged kissing her head.

"I'll try" Zoe whispered "But only because it's what you want"

**Till the next chapter love always Ash xxxxxxxx**


	8. Long nights, no sleep

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is just a filler but there will be more chapters to come! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Long nights, no sleep.**

Dan lay in Zoe's bed that night with so many questions spinning in his head, who was he, what happened to his real parents and why didn't he know about this until now? He could feel Zoe's breath on his neck; she had fallen asleep hugging him. She shifted slightly and moaned, her breath became heavier and he could feel her heat beat faster.

"No" she moaned "Please no… I'll go with you please"

Dan stroked her head "Zoe wake up its ok"

Zoe sat up shaking and breathing heavily, she leaned in and hugged Dan tightly crying into his shoulder.

"Hey Zo its ok, I'm here no one can hurt you, your safe" Dan said stroking her cheek.

"I-I'm s-sorry did I wake you?" Zoe asked still breathing heavily.

"Don't worry I wasn't asleep" Dan assured her "I can't sleep"

Zoe knew he was crying although she couldn't see his face in the dark. She reached over and turned on the lamp, it took a second for their eyes to adjust to the light. Dan pulled Zoe in closer to his chest.

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep" Zoe sighed snuggling into him.

"I can't sleep either" Dan said resting his chin on Zoe's head "What do you think we should do?"

"Well I don't know but every time I close my eyes I see her standing over you" Zoe whispered hugging him a little bit closer.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm right here with you like I always will be" Dan said looking deep in her eyes.

Zoe nodded still not letting go of Dan.

"We won't turn out the lights" Dan said combing his fingers through her hair "Who needs sleep anyway"

A small smile spread across Zoe's face "Thanks" She said gratefully.

"Anything for my beautiful girl" Dan said smiling slightly at her "Love you"

"Love you too" Zoe said feeling safer "Can I ask you something"

"Yeah anything" Dan said.

"When did you realize that you loved me, I mean we didn't start off too well" Zoe admitted.

"I always thought you were pretty" Dan said pausing to think for a moment "I started to like you as a really good friend when you jumped in front of that laser beam to save us but I started to love you the first time we looked directly into each other's eyes, you looked so cute when you didn't understand what a high five was"

Zoe giggled "Yeah, I guess being locked up for fifteen years makes you pretty gullible"

"Nah" Dan said "That's what I love about you, well that and other things" he admitted.

"So when did you start liking me?" He asked.

"Hmm well, it was when you and I were called into MR Flatly's office about the whole alien crash sighting thing" Zoe said smiling at the memory "You gave me this look and it was so hard to think of you as just a friend from that moment on"

Dan smiled at this "That was the first time I realized that you hair framed your face perfectly and that your eyes were so beautiful" He said.

Zoe and Dan lay in silence for a while, both smiling to themselves about the missions that they went on together.

"It's a pity that our Romeo and Juliet scene was interrupted" Zoe laughed "I was secretly looking forward to that"

"You just enjoyed seeing how uncomfortable I was up there upfront of all those people" Dan said smiling.

"Yep, I did" She laughed "You looked so nervous, I swear I felt you shaking"

"Me, nervous, don't be ridiculous" He said trying to make out Zoe was wrong.

"Yeah that's what you said on the night, so tell me Romeo why I don't believe you" Zoe replied playfully.

Dan sighed and shook his head "Fine you got me, but I wasn't nervous"

Zoe rolled her eyes "Oh really" She smiled

"I wasn't" Dan protested with a short pause "I was absolutely petrified" He added.

"I knew it!" Zoe laughed.

The pair sat in silence for about five minutes with smiles on both their faces.

"So we have school tomorrow, do you want to tell people about us?" Zoe asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah of course" He said "I love you and I want the whole world to know it"

**Thanks for reading and I'll put the next chapter up real soon! **

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I'd love to thank you all for the lovely reviews, they honestly made my day!**

**Untill the next chapter Y'all xxxxx Ash P.S. please review because your feedback means so much to me, I'd love to hear from you all! :) **


	9. Back to school

**HELLO FELLOW MI HIGH FANS! Haha I couldn't wait any longer I had to update. This chapter is also a bit of a filler but I have a big chapter waiting to be put up after this! SO please stay with me guys. Anyways hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: Back to school.**

"Mmm" Zoe groaned shifting her body slightly.

"Zoe it's time to get up" Dan said stroking her cheek.

Zoe's eyes flickered open, she smiled when she seen Dan leaning over her.

"Morning Daniel" She smiled.

"Morning" He said kissing her on the lips.

Zoe kissed him back sliding her lips off his top lip.

"Can we just stay here all day?" She yawned.

"Zoe" Called Frank from outside "You and Dan are going to be late"

"Coming Frank" She yelled back trying not to giggle as Dan ran his hand down her cheek stopping at her collar bone.

"We better go" Zoe said sitting up "Dan are you sure you can handle going back to school?" She asked.

"Yeah" He replied "I want to just forget about it, it's better to keep busy "

Zoe gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded her head.

Once they were ready for school they heard the lift doors open and walked out into the main office area to find Aneisha and Tom standing there.

"Are you going to tell them?" Zoe asked in a whispered tone.

"Not yet" He whispered back.

"Hey love birds" Aneisha said laughing.

"Hey guys" Zoe and Dan said in synced.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"So are you ready for roll call?" Tom asked "Because we are going to be late"

"Yeah let's go" said Zoe walking into the lift closely followed by the others.

Dan and Zoe sat seated beside each other in first period; for once Zoe seemed to be paying a little less attention than usual as MR Flatly rambled on about Morris Dancing. Dan was paying absolutely no attention to the lesson; he only had one thing on his mind, his beautiful girlfriend. His mind wondered to thoughts about his future with Zoe and how he wanted to take her home for her to meet his parents, if they were here they would love her. Dan felt a wave of sadness fall over him, what if he never saw them again, he didn't know how he would cope without his mother's sweet voice or the way she sang in the kitchen when she made spaghetti, her songs were always old and often annoyed Dan but he would give anything to hear her sing them again. He missed the way his father would stay up until dawn watching spy movies with him. He would give anything for them to be ok.

The bell rang jolting Dan out of his daydream a small tear rolled down his cheek but he wiped it away before anyone but Zoe could see. She looked around her and waited for the other students to leave the room. Once they all had she sat on Dan's desk and gave him a half smile.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah why?" Dan asked forcing a smile.

"I saw you tearing up back there" She said.

"Oh yeah that" He said before pausing "I'm fine"

"Dan, please tell me" She begged "I saw you staring into space, what were you thinking about?"

"Just my parents" Dan replied "They will never get to meet you" he said quietly.

"Yes they will" Zoe said placing a hand on Dan's shoulder "Frank is doing everything he can"

Dan looked up at her from his seat "But what if it isn't enough" He said with doubt in his eyes.

Zoe pulled him in "We can't lose" Zoe said holding a sobbing Dan "We're MI 9 good always beats bad right?" she said welling up.

Dan stared at the ground desperately searching for comforting words to say but he couldn't force a lie out of his mouth when he knew she was wrong.

Tears streamed down Zoe's face when he didn't get a response "Right?" she asked a little louder choking on her words.

"I'm not sure anymore" Dan sighed.

"We can't lose" Zoe cried.

"I know" Dan said holding her tighter "Hey you promised you wouldn't cry for me" He reminded her.

"You know that I can't do that" She sobbed burying her head into Dan's shoulder.

"I know" He replied wiping the tears from her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" Zoe said planting a small kiss on Dan's lips.

Just as Zoe lent in Melissa walked straight into the class room unaware that there was anyone else in the room, until she had opened the door. Zoe herd the door open and pulled away from Dan in time to see the shocked expression on Melissa's face.

A wave of anger came over Melissa why was Dan kissing Zoe, she was better than her in every way. She was student council president, she had the best grades and her hair was perfect. Zoe didn't deserve Dan, how dare she take him from her she would pay for this. On that thought she gave Zoe a death stare and stormed out of the classroom.

Dan placed a hand on Zoe's arm.

"Don't worry about her" Dan said noticing the hurt look on Zoe's face.

Zoe snuggled into Dan "But she hates me" Zoe whispered.

"She's just jealous because you're prettier than her" Dan smiled.

"Really" She replied with a slight smile on her face "You really mean that?"

"Yeah of course I do" Dan said before leaning in to give Zoe a peck on the cheek.

The bell rang and the two grabbed their bags and headed to their next class.

**Thank you so much for reading! I'd just like to thank you all for the support that you all give me, I feel like such an amateur because your all amazing writers! I'm truley greatful for the lovely reviews you leave me after each chapter, I'd love to personally hug you all but thats not possible. You are all such lovely people and I honestly can't thank you enough! **

**Anyways thanks y'all and please review I LOVE hearing from you! It makes my day! And if there is ever anything I can help you with please feel free to PM me I'd be happy to reply to you all!**

**Love you guys and I look forward to hearing from all of you! Till the next chapter xxxxxxx Ash. **


	10. Lost and found

**Hey guys! This chapter is where the action starts and I'm really excited to be uploading it!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Lost and Found.**

Just as Zoe, Dan, Aneisha and Tom sat down for their next class before the teacher had a chance to speak their communicators began to flash.

"Uh MR Flatly" Aneisha Called "I'm getting those dreams where my feet feel like cement again"

"Oh umm well I guess you best go for another jog then" MR Flatly replied oblivious to Aneisha's lie.

"Me too Tom" said standing up.

"Yeah same here" Dan said walking out the door.

"Hmm not this again" Zoe said Confused "I still don't know what's going on" She called from her seat as the others walked out of the class closing the door behind them.

The door swung open again as Dan walked back into the classroom and grabbed Zoe by the hand "Zoe's having those dreams too sir" Dan explained as he dragged his confused looking girlfriend out of the room.

"Oh jolly good students off you go for a jog" MR Flatly said cheerfully.

When all four teen spies had finally reached the lift Dan pulled the mop to take them to the base.

"Team it took you a while to respond to that message" Frank said "What was the delay?" He asked.

"It took Juliet over here a while to figure out what was going on" Aneisha replied gesturing to where Zoe stood still looking confused "Then Romeo went to her rescue, you know how it goes" She added laughing and rolling her eyes.

"I still don't know what you were talking about back there" Zoe said shooting her a slight look of annoyance crossed with puzzlement. "I don't get those dreams and why would we jog around the school?" She asked.

"Zoe" Tom said smiling "It was an excuse to get out of class"

"Oh" Zoe replied looking embarrassed "Well you could have told me or something" She added crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok guys focus" Frank said putting his hand up to stop their playful argument.

The team turned their complete attention to Frank who was looking very serious.

"Dan" Frank said "I think it might be best if you tell them"

Dan nodded in agreement "Ok" He whispered.

"Would you like to tell them or do you want me to" Frank asked

"Could you please" Dan said looking at the ground.

"Tell us what" Aneisha asked concerned.

"Frank what's going on?" Tom asked equally concerned.

"OK this may come as quite a shock to you both but Dan's parents where killed in a terrible accident when Dan was only eighteen months old" Frank said trying to say this as lightly as possible.

Dan sank into a chair and Zoe held his hand.

"What wait that's not possible Dan's mum was at parent teacher interviews last semester" Tom said.

"That… that was my foster mum" Dan whispered.

"What, Dan why didn't you tell us?" Aneisha asked shocked.

Tears ran down Dan's face. "I-I didn't know" He sobbed.

Frank walked over to where Tom and Aneisha stood completely shocked. He leaned in so only they could hear.

"His foster parents disappeared last week" Frank whispered. "He only found out they were his foster parents on Saturday" He added sadly.

Tom and Aneisha hung their heads as Frank walked over to where Dan was being comforted by Zoe.

"Dan we have found the location of your um parents" He said.

Dan immediately lifted his head "Where are they Frank?" He asked eagerly.

"They are in an abandon warehouse south of the eastern forest" Frank said. "There is a team of MI 9 special forces on their way there now" He added.

Dan smiled slightly "Thanks Frank" He said.

"That's quite alright Dan" Frank said before walking over to sit at his desk.

Zoe pulled Dan into a big hug "See everything is going to be ok" She smiled.

Dan squeezed Zoe tightly "Thanks Zo, for believing" He smiled.

The four agents stayed down in the base waiting for word from Stella.

Half an hour later the computer screen flashed, Frank immediately opened the video message from Stella.

"Stella is everything alright?" Frank asked.

"Frank there has been a problem" Stella said sadly. "We lost fifteen good agents today, it seems they were expecting us"

"Are Mark and Sarah (Dan's foster parents) even in the building?" Frank asked trying to keep it cool.

"Yes but for how long we don't know, I'm not sure if Sarah is going to make it" Stella whispered "We received this from the Crime Minister" She added sending Frank the link to the video.

Frank clicked play on the video; a gunshot was heard followed by screaming. Dan jumped up and ran to see the video.

"What have they done to mum?" He asked in a loud yet quivering voice.

The camera turned to show Dan's foster mother Sarah lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Dan's foster father Mark was knelt beside her trying to protect his unconscious wife.

"NO!" Dan yelled tears flooding his eyes "NO MUM!"

By this time Zoe, Tom and Aneisha had also gathered around the computer screen.

The camera turned to the Crime Minister "Oh… see what you have done MI 9" She said evilly "This is just what you get for turning up empty handed, what naughty little spies, now you have something of mine and I've got something of yours." She said trailing off with a wicked smile on her face "Sounds like a fair trade, agent Morgan's foster parents for a good for nothing little brat" She said before leaning into the camera "Now give me V95 or Morgan loses another set of parents" she added smugly "How the first ones where so fun to… deal with" She smiled before the camera pointed to the ground.

"See if she's dead" The Crime Minister said in the background before the screen went black.

**Thanks For reading! And thank you all so much for the reviews, I was going around the whole day with a massive smile on my face and its all thanks to you guys!**

**I hope to hear from you all again and I'm doing my best to personally thank each of you! So please review, tell me what you think! I'm trying really hard to read and review all of your MI High fanfics BTW they are all amazing!**

**Until the next chapter guys, big hugs to y'all and thanks again! xxxxxxxxx Ash **


	11. Please wake up

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you've all had a great day! :) I know I'm evil, the last chapter had a cliffie ending!**

**I just could'nt wait to update sooooo here we go sorry it short but anyway... ENJOY! :) xxx**

**Chapter 11: Please wake up.**

Zoe turned her head to see Dan on his knees.

"Dan!" She cried "Stay with me"

Dan had collapsed on the floor, his eyes now shut.

"Please don't leave me Dan please" Zoe wailed.

"It's ok Zoe there is still a pulse" Frank assured her as he felt Dan's wrist.

"I'm going to call MI 9 paramedics" He said before picking up the phone.

When the paramedics arrived to take Dan to the MI 9 hospital Zoe watched them load him into the van.

"Frank" Zoe sobbed "Can I go with him please?"

"OK Zoe I'll bring the others around soon there is only half an hour left of school anyway"

Zoe nodded before following Dan's stretcher into the ambulance. She held his hand as they drove off.

"Please wake up Dan" She whispered.

When the ambulance pulled up at the MI 9 hospital the paramedics took Dan's stretcher into the hospital, Zoe followed closely behind.

"Dear" One of the nurses said smiling at Zoe "You're going to have to wait outside for a bit I'm afraid"

Zoe nodded and took a seat outside in the waiting room.

It was about ten minutes later before a doctor walked out of Dan's room; Zoe immediately stood up and walked over to him.

"Is he ok?' She asked eagerly.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest" The doctor assured her "We expect he will wake up soon" He added.

"Can I see him now?" Zoe asked hopefully.

"Of course" The doctor said stepping aside to let Zoe through the door.

"Thank you" Zoe replied before rushing to Dan's side.

He looked peaceful as he slept, Zoe stroked his cheek.

"I love you" She whispered knowing that he couldn't hear her.

She held his hand and stared at him through her bright green eyes not taking her gaze off him for a second.

"Zoe" Dan whispered very quietly, his voice sounded weak and drowsy.

"I'm right here Dan its ok" Zoe said smiling.

His eyes fluttered open to see two green eyes staring into his, he smiled.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the MI 9 hospital" She replied "You fainted"

"Oh yeah I remember that now" He said rubbing his eyes.

Dan moved over in his bed "Come sit here" He said.

Zoe sat on the bed next to him until he pulled her down so that she was now lying right beside him. Dan leaned in and kissed Zoe's lips, the two smiled at each other.

"I was so worried" Zoe whispered her lips still slightly toughing his.

"You shouldn't be I'll never leave you I promise" He replied also in a whispered tone.

The two fell asleep their lips still touching, nurses and doctors would walk past and smile as they seen the two spies curled up next to each other.

"That's so sweet" One of the nurses said as she passed Dan's room.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short, I feel really bad :( and I know there isnt any action in it but I'm excited to inform you that I just finnished a plan for the next 4 chapters and I've got some action packed stuff install for y'all! **

**SO Please review! I know I say it alot but I really do love hearing from you all! And I'd love to thank you all so much for the reviews on my previouse chapter, they were amazing! **

**Untill the next chapter xxxxxxx Ash.**


	12. Just friends?

**Hey readers and writers! I feel like I don't mention Tom and Aneisha enough so this chapter has more of them in it!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**chapter 12: Just friends?**

Frank, Aneisha and Tom walked into the room to find the couple still sound asleep Frank smiled.

"I didn't know they were dating" Frank said to Aneisha.

"Yeah sorry Frank, we thought you would have picked it up by now" She replied before taking out her phone and snapping a quick picture.

"Aren't they adorable" Aneisha smiled.

"Haha Yeah" Tom laughed "I didn't think those two would ever come this far" He added.

A nurse walked in and turned to Frank "We would like to keep your agent in overnight, he is exhausted and his blood pressure is quite high" She said glancing over to where Dan and Zoe slept on the bed.

"Of cause" Frank replied "I'll go and pack a bag for him"

The nurse smiled and turned to walk away before Frank stopped her.

"Can she stay with him" He asked smiling in the direction of Zoe.

"She certainly can" The nurse replied "They are really sweet"

Frank nodded in agreement "They care for each other more than I have ever seen an agent care for another" He smiled.

"I would say I'd set a bed up for the young lady but she seems quite content with Daniel" She laughed.

Tom and Aneisha giggled at this "Yeah" Tom smiled "Romeo and Juliet are really living up to their names"

"What's going on?" Asked a familiar voice.

They all turned to see Dan who was now awake.

Tom and Aneisha tried to hide the wide smiles spread across their faces.

"Uhh nothing" Tom said smirking.

Dan looked beside him to find Zoe still fast asleep she was completely exhausted. He then turned to face the others.

"Oh grow up you two" Dan Laughed.

"Dan I was just about to go get your bag, you have to stay here over night" Said Frank.

Dan nodded then looked back at Zoe.

"Don't worry, Zoe can stay too" Frank assured him "I'll get a bag of clothes for you both and be back in an hour"

Once Frank had left Tom turned to Dan "I seriously don't know how you do it" He said shaking his head.

"Do what?" Dan asked looking confused.

"Get a girl to sleep in a hospital bed with you, I can't even get a girl to stand next to me" Tom said with a hint of disappointment.

Aneisha who was standing beside Tom, looked at him in disgust.

"Oh so what do you call me then?" Aneisha said a little annoyed.

Tom looked at her and his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"Ummm I didn't mean…. Uhh I meant that your Aneisha not, you know" Tom stuttered.

"No Tom, I don't know" Aneisha said folding her arms.

"You're not like the other girls, you know the normal ones at our school" Tom said staring at his feet.

"Gee thanks Tom" Aneisha said sarcastically.

A cheeky grin spread across Tom's face "oops" He laughed.

"Smooth Tom, real smooth" Dam laughed.

"What's all the laughing about" Zoe whispered drowsily.

The three turned their attention to Zoe who was now sitting up slowly. She shuffled over to sit next Dan who was sitting at the top of his bed leaned against the wall. As soon as Zoe was close enough Dan put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Naww that's adorable, see Dan's a big softie" Aneisha giggled.

"Shut up" Dan said trying to hide the redness in his cheeks and the smile on his face.

"He's gone pink!" Tom said bursting into laughter.

Zoe looked at Dan who was turning pink the same shade of pink he turned when he asked her out. She giggled a bit before leaning her head on his shoulder, this made him smile even more.

"Awwww look, now their hugging" Tom said in a mocking tone. "yucky"

"You're just jealous that you can't snuggle with Aneisha" Zoe said smirking.

"W-what!" Tom exclaimed as his eyes widened in horror. "I most certainly am not!"

Aneisha shot Zoe a look of annoyance but Zoe's smile just grew bigger.

"Are you sure about that Tom?" Dan teased.

"Hmm I'm not sure he is" Zoe said to Dan giving him a playful smile. "I think that he might like Neish!" She exclaimed.

Dan looked from Tom to Aneisha and then back to Tom who was looking very embarrassed. A sly smile grew on his face as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Now look who's pink" Dan said looking at Tom who was now pinker than him.

"More like red" Zoe laughed.

"Shut up you two" Tom said now looking very annoyed.

"Geeze clam down Tom, it was just a joke" Dan said putting his hands up in defeat.

Aneisha was silent, maybe Tom did like her. For once the thought of dating Tom didn't make her burst out laughing; he wasn't the worst guys out there. He was super smart and the way he would get carried away in his tech talk was kind of cute. She shook the thoughts out of her head, she couldn't seriously have a crush on Tom, could she? It must just be all the time we spend together, she told herself, it's nothing.

**Thanks for reading! xxxx Ash **


	13. Can't just do nothing

**Hey guys me again! Could'nt just leave you hanging so here's the next chapter. The story starts to pick up a bit here!**

**SOOOOO ENJOY! :) **

**Chapter 13: Can't just do nothing**

Frank walked in carrying two overnight bags for Dan and Zoe, he placed them both on one of the chairs that were in the corner of the room.

Dan and Zoe were sitting on the bed, Aneisha was leaning against a wall and Tom was seated on a chair which was placed on the other side of the bed.

"Zoe and Dan I have your bags here with everything you will need" Frank said as he walked over to where the teens were gathered "Ok you two we best be off" He added indicating that it was time for Aneisha and Tom to leave.

Tom and Aneisha sighed and said their goodbyes to Zoe and Dan before walking out of the room.

Frank then turned to Dan "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll live but what if my mother doesn't" Dan said coldly "Are you doing anything to save her?"

Franks Face dropped "Look Dan we are doing everything we can but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Dan said in a rather stern tone.

"We can't do anything more until we are completely sure what we are walking into, their security system is incredible" Frank said in a calm voice "Its unlike anything we have ever seen before"

"So you mean to say you're all just sitting around doing nothing while my mum is dyeing!" Dan yelled back.

Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder "Dan" She whispered "It's going to be ok"

"No" Dan said moving his shoulder away "Zoe does it look like everything is ok?"

Zoe could see the pain in Dan's eyes, it made her heart ache.

"Listen Dan, you need rest" Frank said still remaining calm "Just know I'm doing everything I possibly can"

Dan turned his head away, trying to hide the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. "But maybe your best just isn't good enough" Dan shot back.

"Please Dan, you need to stay calm and rest" Frank said feeling sorry for Dan.

"Yeah whatever" Dan replied not meeting anyone's gaze.

Frank gave Zoe a half smile before walking out the door and joining Tom and Aneisha out in the parking lot.

Zoe turned to Dan and rested her head on his shoulder he lent in and kissed her head "I'm sorry Zo" Dan said as a tear rolled down his cheek "I don't know what got into me, I guess I just push people away"

Zoe smiled "Its ok" she said "Just please promise you won't push me away"

"I won't Zo I love you" Dan said putting his arm around her.

"I love you too" Zoe said snuggling into Dan's chest.

Dan put his hands on Zoe's shoulders and pulled her around to face him. Zoe knew that look, she could see the determination in his eyes.

She sighed "You're going after them aren't you?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Dan gave her a half smile "I have to Zo" He said

"But you heard Frank the security system is more advanced than what your trained for" Zoe said worryingly. "You won't make it out alive"

"But if I don't try I will wish I wasn't alive" Dan said looking deep into her eyes.

"You promised" Zoe sobbed "You promised you'd never leave"

Dan pulled Zoe into a hug "I love you and I always will no matter what happens and I'll always be with you"

"No Dan, please" Zoe begged as tears streamed down her face "Please don't leave me"

Dan let out a sigh, he knew Zoe wouldn't let him go and even if he did manage to convince her that he had to go she would insist on coming too and he couldn't lose the one thing he loved most in the world to KORPS. He had already lost his parents, losing Zoe would kill him and he couldn't bear that feeling. Almost losing her once was enough; he didn't want to feel that pain ever again.

"Ok I'll wait until I'm feeling better than" Dan said with a slight smile.

Zoe hugged him tighter and breathed a sigh of relief, she felt a bit more at ease now.

It was five PM when the nurse came in with two plates of food for Dan and Zoe; they thanked her and began eating their meal. Once they had finished they placed the empty plates back on the tray and started preparing for bed. They both changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

Zoe sat on the bed and brushed her long auburn hair, she smiled at Dan when he sat down beside her.

"Can you promise me that you will forgive me no matter what?" Dan asked.

"Of course" Zoe said thinking that he was referring to the previous incident.

Dan smiled at her and they both slid under the covers and fell asleep.

By this time it was nine thirty and Zoe had been asleep for an hour, this seemed like the perfect time for Dan to make his move.

He crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and his spy jacket. He looked over at Zoe who was sleeping peacefully.

"Goodbye Zoe" He whispered "Please forgive me"

**Thanks for reading! And thank you so much for the reviews, as always they make my day! Love you guys! **

**I think I cried a little writing the last part! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review cause I really love hearing from you all!**

**Untill the next chapter Y'all and thanks again xxxxxxxx Ash.**


	14. Ready to run

**Hey guys I'm pleased to inform you that I didn't cry my eyes out when writing this, unlike the last chapter :) I'm really excited to say that this is where the adventure starts! **

**Thanks for staying with the story and here we go... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14: Ready to run.**

Dan opened the door and crept out into the corridor without making a sound, the corridor seemed to be fairly quiet. He looked at the sign above his head; it displayed an exit symbol and an arrow pointing to his left. He ran in that direction until he came to another sign on the corner of the corridor, he followed the signs until he heard footsteps behind him. He ducked into the nearest room which looked to be a nurse's office and knelt down so he was out of sight.

There was a large window in the office with a clear view of the corridor outside; Dan peered up from underneath it where he was crouched. There seemed to be no sign of anyone outside so he stood up and reached for the door handle. As he did so the handle began to turn, there was someone on the other side. Dan quickly ran and hid under the desk. The door closed again and it seemed as though there was no one else in the room. Dan stood up again and looked out the window.

Suddenly two firm hands pulled him down again, one clamped over his mouth. This gave Dan a massive fright; he turned to see two green eyes staring into his. It was Zoe, she slowly moved her hand away from his mouth and loosened her grip on his shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't wait" She said looking at him in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Zo" Dan started "But if you're here to convince me to come back its pointless, I've made up my mind"

"I knew you would say that" Zoe said smiling "That's why I'm not here to stop you; I'm here to help you"

"Zoe you can't" Dan protested "It's too dangerous, I can't lose you"

"I can't lose you" Zoe said "I'm coming whether you like it or not"

Dan smiled at her; it was useless fighting because you was very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Fine" Dan sighed "But I don't really have a plan"

"Oh thats ok, I do" Zoe smiled "Can you drive?"

"Uhh, yeah my dad taught me to last year, why?" Dan asked.

"Well we need to get to the forest and I don't know if you've noticed but it's a fair way away" Zoe said.

"But where do we get the car from?" He asked.

Zoe turned her head to look at the desk, on it there were loads of files, a couple of pens and a picture of a dark haired lady.

Dan and Zoe stood up and began to scan the desk for anything useful, they stumbled across a couple of things with the name Josh printed on them. Zoe ran her hand over the paperwork which was scattered over the desk. A huge smile came to her face as she heard a slight jangle, she lifted the paper to reveal a shiny set of keys.

"Here" she said throwing the keys to Dan "What about these?"

"Your brilliant Zoe" Dan smiled.

"But wait, are you sure you really want to steal a car" Zoe asked a little unsure.

"We aren't stealing…" Dan said trying to think of something that would ease Zoe's conscious "Just, commandeering a vehicle"

"Oh" Zoe said "But shouldn't we write a note or something?"

"Zo there's no time" Dan said "Besides if anything happens I'm sure that MI 9 can pay for the damage"

"Yeah, true" Zoe agreed "Let's get out of here"

Dan and Zoe ran down the corridor and out the doors, surprisingly they weren't seen. They stepped out into the car park and were amazed to see how many cars were there.

"Which one is it?" Zoe asked

"Only one way to find out" Dan said before looking down to see if the keys would give a clue as to which one they were looking for. "Umm Zo…" He began "These are motor cycle keys"

**Thanks for reading everyone, hope you liked it! I can hardly contain my excitement this story has reached 2000 views from 10 different countries! Thank you all so much if you are reading this you helped me reach such an amazing number and I would love to hug you all *virtual hug* THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**PLease review guys I LOVE hearing from all of you and thank you so much for the previous kind reviews. I feel like the luckiest person in the world to have such amazing readers, I would't have made it through such a rough patch it my life if it wasn't for all of your kind words. I owe my life to you lot and I can't thank you enough, I will be forever greatful and I'm really sorry if this is cheesy but I just really wanted you to know how thankful I am.**

**Love every one of you so much and thanks again! 3 **

**Till the next chapter xxxxxxxxxxx Ash **


	15. Dream ride

**Heyy Y'all! I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, I know its been I while. Thanks for being so patient.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Dream ride **

"Found it!" Zoe called to Dan who was frantically searching the lot for a motor bike.

"You sure that's it?" Dan asked

"Well it's the only one here…" Zoe said.

Dan walked over to where Zoe was leaning against the bike. He was amazed when he seen the logo on the bike.

"That's a…" He paused in disbelief "That's a MV Agusta F4 1000 R"

"A what?" Zoe asked.

"It's the sixth fastest bike in the world Zo" Dan said his eyes wide "It goes up to one hundred and eighty-five miles per hour!"

"Wow, can you ride a motor bike?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, better than I can drive a car!" Dan exclaimed "But you're going to have to sit on the back and wrap your arms and legs around me ok"

"Ok" Zoe said looking a bit nervous.

"I won't let you fall off Zo" Dan said squeezing her hand "You ready?" He asked.

"Yep" She answered putting on a brave smile.

Dan kissed her on the hand before sitting on the motor bike, he then helped Zoe on. She wrapped her arms and legs around Dan, she felt him tense a bit and then relax.

"Zo can you use your spy pod's GPS to navigate our way?" Dan asked.

Zoe pulled out her spy pod and typed 'Eastern forest' into the search key. The list of coordinates appeared on the screen.

"Ok, you're going to go down there and turn left at the second turn, that should take us straight to the main motorway and then we follow that for what looks like an hour, then we turn right and follow that road for about three hours" Zoe instructed "Then there will be a smaller road that we follow for another hour into the forest"

"This is going to be a long trip" Dan sighed "We should get there at around four thirty in the morning".

"We'll make a stop after an hour" Zoe suggested "Let's go"

Luckily there was two helmets hanging on the handle bars of the bike, Zoe and Dan slipped them on. Dan turned the key and revved the engine; Zoe squeezed Dan a little tighter before they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Dan followed the directions that Zoe gave him and soon they were on the main motorway.

The Bike reached great speeds on the open road but Dan seemed to be in complete control. Zoe had no idea he could ride a motorcycle, she spent most of the hour thinking about all the things she didn't know about Dan and all the things he didn't know about her.

The moon shone over their heads and the stars were scattered across the sky, it was a beautiful night. Dan wished that he could have enjoyed this ride more but thoughts of his parents crept into his mind. He felt Zoe hug him tighter and he smiled to himself. He thought about her meeting his parents and a flash of a wedding scene came to his mind. Nothing would make him happier than to give Zoe what she had always wanted, a family and a proper last name. He wondered if she would marry him, maybe one day he thought after all they were only fifteen.

To the right of the road Zoe spotted a rest bay, she looked at her watch and noticed it had been almost two hours since they had escaped from the hospital. She tapped Dan's shoulder and pointed to the turn off coming up. He understood what she meant and turned into the rest area beside the road.

Dan stopped the engine and kicked the bike stand down; Zoe stepped off the bike first. He watched as she took off her helmet, she shook her head to remove the hair that was hanging close to her face. Dan then removed his own helmet and stepped off the bike.

"How are you feeling?" Zoe asked.

Dan walked over to her and smiled "Yeah not that bad, I'm a bit tiered but I'll survive" He smiled.

Zoe pulled her backpack, which she had brought with her, off her back and threw a water bottle to Dan "Here, this will wake you up" She said.

Dan caught the bottle with one hand "Thanks" He said as he began to unscrew the cap.

Zoe walked over to one of two picnic tables, she lie on the table feeling exhausted. She thought about how drained Dan must feel, he wasn't exactly looking his best.

"Dan" Zoe began "Maybe we should have a sleep for a while…"

"No" Dan replied "My parents need me, we can't rest" He exclaimed.

"But your exhausted" Zoe protested "We could have a serious accident out here"

Dan sat down beside Zoe who was still lying down; he gave her a slight smile and lay next to her "Ok" He sighed.

It was cold outside and there were not many cars on this road. Zoe who had managed to dress in her normal spy outfit, shivered slightly as the wind blew in their direction. Dan hugged her tightly, she snuggled into his chest and he kissed her on the head.

"Thanks for coming with me" He whispered into her ear.

Zoe turned her head slightly so she could see Dan's face "I'd do anything for you, I only wish you had of told me" She replied.

Dan gave her an apologetic look "I'm really sorry Zo" He said "I wanted to tell you, I really did and I was really scared that you would get hurt" He added "I still am"

"Don't worry about me" Zoe assured him "I can take care of myself you know"

Dan smiled to himself, he was aware Zoe could handle herself. He had witnessed her knock down a large group of KORPS agents single handedly, if he had to trust his life with someone it would definitely be Zoe.

Soon Dan was asleep, followed shortly by Zoe.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sooo excited about this update, this is my fave chapter so far! I had so much fun writing it! **

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they always bring a massive smile to my face. **

**PLease review! Its always great to hear from every one of you! **

**Till the next chapter y'all and thanks again xxxxxxxxxx Ash.**


	16. Not just a feeling

**Hey Y'all I'm soooooo sorry for taking to long to update, I feel really bad. I've had assignment and writers block (Which wasnt very helpful considdering one of my assignmets was a short story) **

**Anyways I really hope you enjoy! This chapter is based on Tom and Aneisha, I just think that they have a really cute relationship. So here we go... **

**Chapter 16: Not just a feeling**

Back at Tom's house an uneasy feeling crept into Tom's mind, he knew something wasn't right. He stumbled over to his mobile and dilled in Aneisha mobile number, he could now hear the call tone.

Aneisha was in bed; her phone was placed on her bed side table next to her lamp and purple alarm clock. Her phone vibrated a couple of times before she reached over clumsily and picked it up.

"Hello" She said drowsily.

"Neish" Tom said on the other end.

"Tom this isn't funny its twelve thirty" Aneisha yawned.

"It's not a joke Neish I think something has happened to Dan and Zoe" Tom replied in a serious tone.

Aneisha sat up in her bed and switched on the light, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust "What" She said in shock.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I had" Tom said unsure as to how he would explain "It could be nothing but I can't sleep until I know for sure"

Aneisha knew better than anyone that it was best to go with your gut feeling "Ok, what do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Could I come over?" Tom asked.

"Um yeah, if you want" Aneisha said "My parents are out of town until Saturday so just come to the front door"

"OK sure" Tom said "I'll be there in ten minutes"

"See you then" Aneisha said before ending the call.

Tom only lived in the street behind Aneisha's, his family moved there to be closer to St Hearts School.

Tom was getting a backpack ready with all his gadgets and supplies. Once he had finished he crept down the stairs and turned the door handle, it made a slight click before it opened. He ran out the gate and down the small laneway that was right beside his house, he passed a couple of houses before reaching Aneisha's gate. He flung it open and raced down the path until he stood at Aneisha's door.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Aneisha's smiling face.

"Hey Tom, come in" She said welcomingly.

Tom walked into Aneisha's house and set up his laptop on the table.

"Neish, it's worse than we thought" Tom said looking up from his laptop.

"What do you mean?" Aneisha asked as a worried expression spread across her face.

"Well Dan's communicator is sending a signal to my laptop" He said gesturing for Aneisha to take a look at the screen "It's that red dot there" He added pointing to the dot on the screen.

"That's not the MI 9 hospital" Aneisha said her eyes now wide with horror "That's the main motorway"

Tom nodded "Dan couldn't wait" He said "He's on his way to the Eastern forest"

"Why didn't Zoe stop him" Aneisha asked "She is with him isn't she?"

"Well as far as I can tell she is, but neither of them is answering my calls"

Aneisha sighed "I'm calling Frank" she said reaching for the phone.

"NO!" Tom exclaimed as he grabbed Aneisha's arm.

Even the slightest touch from Tom sent an unfamiliar tingling feeling down Aneisha's arm. She forced herself to pull away from his grasp.

"Why not?" She asked regaining focus.

"This could get them both in a lot of trouble" Tom explained "Neish they escaped from a hospital" He added.

Aneisha sat down beside Tom "What do we do?" She asked knowing Tom had a brilliant plan forming in his head.

"Well we need a vehicle…" Tom started "I can drive, well sort of"

A worried look spread across Aneisha's face "So you mean to tell me we are going on a rescue mission!" She exclaimed "I never thought I'd see the day where you Tom Tupper would do field work"

"Hey, I'm full of surprises" Tom said with a cheeky grin on his face "Only one problem, I don't have a car"

"Leave that to me" Aneisha said standing up.

Tom followed Aneisha down a couple of stairs and into the garage. The door opened to reveal a red sports car.

"That's my dad's pride and joy" Aneisha said "You break it and he'll break me"

Tom's mouth was wide open "Your dad owns a Ferrari f360?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, he calls it his baby" Aneisha said frowning "He treats it like part of the family."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked Aneisha.

"Um Yeah" Aneisha said with a small smile "I trust you"

Tom held out his hand and Aneisha took it, he then swung her into a hug "I'll take care of you" He whispered.

Aneisha's heart began to pound, not only was she about to get into a sports car and go on a reckless rescue mission but she was hugging Tom. His hugs felt like magic, butterflies filled her stomach and she finally admitted it to herself. She was in love with Tom.

**Thank you so much for reading! And I'm so thankful for the lovely reviews from you all! Sorry again for the long wait on the update.**

**Thanks again guys for all the support. PLease review, I love hearing from you all.**

**Till the next chapter Y'all! Love yezzz xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ash**


	17. Rescue mission or joyride?

**Hello! I'm back! Long time no see, write or what ever you call this! Can I start my groveling now? I'M SO SO SO SO SOS SO SORRY! I've been working on my personal career as a singer/songwriter/actress and making my new website kind of got in the way of fanfic writing! I know, I'm a despicable human being! Feel free to shoot me, I will understand! This story is really picking up now and I apologies in advance cause there is no Zan in this chapter BUT there wil be more Zan to come NEVER FEAR! **

**Ok, I'm going to shut up now and let you read this chapter, that I wrote mainly at 4am. so if it sounds like I was drunk when writing, I wasn't just extremely over tired! soooooo here it is Y'all ENJOY! **

**Chapter 17: Rescue mission or joyride? **

"Hello, yes this is agent Frank London" Frank spoke into the phone.

He paused waiting for a reply.

"What do you mean they're missing, why that's impossible" He said in disbelief. "Yes I understand, thank you" He added before ending the call.

Stella walked over to where Frank was sat staring into space with a horrified look on his face.

"What was that about?" She asked as she sat beside Frank.

Frank snapped out of his daydream.

"Zoe and Dan" He replied "They're gone"

Stella's mouth dropped open "What do you mean gone?" She asked shocked "That's impossible"

Frank turned to face Stella; she could see the tears welling in his eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in his sent.

"I just don't know what to do Stella" Frank said sadly "I knew something like this would happen, yet I still left the hospital in the hope that things might actually be okay"

Stella withdrew from the hug to look Frank in the eye, his eyes were filled with tears that he was too proud to release "Frank you can't blame yourself for this" Stella said as a tear ran down her cheek "None of us could have predicted this, so stop beating yourself up"

Frank sighed, he knew she was right. Stella was always right and that was one of the many things he loved about her. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the head.

"What would I do without you?" He asked her.

"I'm sure you'd manage just fine" Stella replied modestly.

"You know that's a lie" He said looking her in the eye before kissing her tenderly on the lips "I'd be nothing without you Stella"

Just as Stella was about to reply a buzzing sound came from Frank's pocket. Frank pulled out his phone.

"Sorry, it's the hospital I should…" He trailed off pointing to the phone.

"Of course" Stella replied knowing what he was about to say.

Stella listened in on the conversation as best she could but all she could hear was "yes" and "I understand" or "Thank you"

Finally, after what felt like years Frank ended the call and joined Stella in the main base area.

"What's going on?" Stella asked clearly concerned.

"Well the MI 9 hospital have arranged a search team as it has been confirmed Zoe and Dan are not in the building" Frank explained "They say there is nothing more we can do"

Stella sighed "You should get some sleep Frank; we can tell the others and figure out a plan at a reasonable hour"

Frank nodded glumly "I suppose" He said disappointed "Are you staying tonight?" He asked.

"Of course" Stella replied with a faint smile "I couldn't leave you at a time like this"

**_~With Tom and Aneisha~ _**

Tom turned the key and the car engine roared, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"This might actually be fun" He chuckled.

Aneisha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Tom, this is a rescue mission not a joy ride" She laughed.

Tom looked at her smugly "Well that all depends on where you're sitting, doesn't is Neesh" He replied.

Aneisha slapped his arm playfully "Just drive" She giggled.

Tom changed gears and pulled out of the garage as the automatic door opened to reveal the faint light of the moon on the street outside.

He looked over at Aneisha as the car backed out onto the road.

"No turning back now" He said giving her a slight smile.

"You'll do great Tom" Aneisha replied easing his nerves.

Tom nodded "I sure hope so" He said before changing the gear to drive.

Tom and Aneisha drove down the road and turned a few corners before they found themselves on the main motorway. The breeze blew Aneisha's hair as Tom sped the car up to match the speed limit. He couldn't help but smile as she put her arms in the air and threw her head back as the wind hit her face.

After around half an hour of driving Aneisha pulled out her spy pod to check the location of Dan and Zoe.

"They haven't moved since we left" She exclaimed.

Just then a message popped up on her phone, she put it on speaker so Tom could listen in.

Zoe's voice came on "Hey, its Zoe" She said a little hesitant "We know you have been tracking us…" She was cut off by Dan.

"And we would appreciate it if you left us alone" Dan said angrily.

Zoe's voice came back on "Sorry, see you soon and don't worry I'll take care of him, bye" She said before the massage ended.

Tom glanced at Aneisha while still keeping his concentration on the road.

"Well that would explain the dots staying still then" He said glumly. "They must have dropped their communicators so we couldn't track them"

"I tried finding their spy pod signal but it says offline, they must have switched off the location services"

"Great" Tom said sarcastically "What do we do now?"

Aneisha looked at him, he looked so cute when he was concentrating on something (in this case the road) she couldn't help but imagine waking up next to him in the morning.

As soon as she snapped out of her daze she noticed the time on the clock in the car, it was two in the morning.

"Tom, we should pull over, maybe get some sleep?" She suggested letting out a big yawn.

Tom glanced at the clock and suddenly realized why she was so tired.

"Ok, we could just pull over at the next rest bay?" He suggested.

"Umm, that's sort of a problem" Aneisha began "You see I kind of have to use the bathroom…"

Tom's eyes widened "Oh, I can see why that might be a problem"

Aneisha nodded "I think there may be a bar up ahead?"

Tom sighed "That'll have to do"

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the bar, Tom pulled over and they both stepped out of the car.

Aneisha went to the toilet and Tom waited just outside to make sure she came out safely. When she was finished they walked over to the bar to ask for two lemonades.

After taking a couple of sips Aneisha started to feel quite faint and dizzy, she went to stand only to find the room spinning but before she could steady herself everything went black.

Tom caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Aneisha!" He exclaimed. "Come on stay with me please stay with me…" He trailed off looking for a pulse "I think I love you"

**Thanks for reading and I would LOVE it if you all would review this story cause as I always say I LOVE YOU GUYS and I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! There will be more Zan to come and I am trying my best with the Tom/Aneisha! Its not easy when you have a MASSIVE crush on the guy that acts as Tom, but SHHHHHH you didn't hear that from me... haha! Please tell me what you think and if you are on twitter follow my fan account! Zoelookalike or my personal AshBrentxoxo I love talking to MI High fans! Sorry again for the 3 month delay but I'M BACK BABY! HAHA! love you guys. Till the next chapter, bye Y'all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx As P.S. Thanks for sticking with me and I REALLY appreciate the reviews on my previous chapters! **


End file.
